Confidante
by kukiwally
Summary: You go first, and they follow shortly after. But you pulled out a little differently than the others. { In-Progress; 2/5 main, 3/4 side. Possibly some future 274/362 and/or 1/362. }
1. Chapter 1

**CONFIDANTE**:** CHAPTER ****ONE**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're okay with this, Numbuh Five…?" said the upset American boy, who was clad in goggles that were hiding his crestfallen tears. " W-we're gonna miss you… "<p>

"'S just fine, Hoagie. After all, Numbuh Five guarantees that we'll see each other again. Even if I won't remember any of us."

* * *

><p>The entirety of the vast Moonbase was quiet as the remaining members - with one due to go - of Sector V sauntered through it. Some of the surrounding operatives hung their heads in pity, and a majority of them have even been brought to tears; it was certainly most depressing to see a member of one of the most well-known sectors in the Kids Next Door just… 'Pack up and leave', as most of them called it. The fact that Numbuh One, their old sector leader and arguably the best KND operative on Earth, wasn't there beside them, didn't help at all; in truth, it just made the whole situation worse.<p>

Abigail Lincoln, also known as Numbuh Five to her fellow teammates, was the oldest member of Sector V and possibly the only one with common sense. The one that was mature, motherly and the overall go-to person, but still had her own cool sense of style.

And now, she was leaving her most treasured memories behind.

No one thought that Wallabee Beetles would be one to cry his eyes out. Compared to the sensitive and flimsy Kuki Sanban, who had tears almost pouringout of her hazel eyes, Wally was an all-out tough cookie. But, because of the current state they were in, the bowl-cut blonde couldn't hold his tears back, even if he knew he'd look like some sort of blubbering idiot. He was most definitely in the same condition as he was when Numbuh One left, and knowing that he'll probably never see Abigail, one of his best friends, ever again made him feel exceptionally grim.

The idea of having Abby leave made Numbuh Two - known 'formally' as Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. - more depressed than ever before. It was the same type of feeling that he had when rejected by Cree, only… A lot more worse. Actually, it was more or less equal to the feeling that he had when Nigel left; inconsolable, downcast and definitely forlorn. Abby was and always will be treasured friend of his, despite the fact that he might never remember her after he gets decommissioned himself.

"I-I'll miss you, Abby… I promise I'll never, ever, ever forget you!" quaked the Asian girl reassuringly, wiping away her tears with her long, green sleeves. "I sw-swear on it! Wally and Hoagie won't forget you, either! R-right…?"

Forcing his hands into his hoodie pockets, the Australian almost hesitated, but slipped the two words out in a flash. "I… guess."

Hoagie's statement soon followed, letting out a light chuckle before speaking with a slight crack in his voice. "Hoagie's missing you already, Numbuh Five. Heh."

Listening to the others' soothing words made Abigail feel relaxed, but still a bit shaken as this was quite possibly the last time she'll ever be with them. She cocked her head to the side and looked at her soon-to-be former teammates with a slight but sad glint in her eyes, managing to give them last smile before making her way up to the stage, where her thirteenth birthday cake was waiting for her.

"Numbuh Five's - no, wait, Abby's - gonna miss y'all… " she trembled, drying her teary eyes before getting ready to blow out the candles of her cake.

"We'll miss you, Numbuh Five…!" said - no, yelled - the remaining members of Sector V in sync before watching their best friend almost unhappily blow out the candles of her birthday cake. Just as the flames were extinguished, Abigail was forcefully pushed into the decommissioning chamber by none other than Numbuh Eighty-Six and her squad. Almost every room in the Moonbase went silent for a few seconds before being interrupted by the Soopreme Leader yelling the signature quote with her head held high.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES!"

* * *

><p>"…So let Abby get this straight," said the black-haired girl before raising a brow; it was clear that she was taken aback. "You're takin' me as one of the elite undercover teen operatives?"<p>

The Head of Decommissioning and her squad all nodded simultaneously, before looking at the teen dead in the eye and speaking in an almost threatening way. "Do you, Abigail Lincoln, swear on all yer candy and pocket allowance that you will always and forever be loyal to the Kids Next Door?"

The African-American simply crossed her arms over her chest and gave a slight but pleased grin before replying. "I do."

* * *

><p><strong>{ <strong>Reviews are always welcome, thank you! I'm new to this website, so I hope that the communities on here are nice. Chapter 2 will be up when I get the motivation to start it! :* **}**

**-** _Rina_


	2. Chapter 2

**CONFIDANTE**: **CHAPTER** **TWO**

* * *

><p>A cool breeze blew against the teen girl as she ambled along the sidewalk, emitting a cool and charismatic vibe to those around her. Her red cap - which was given to her by her older sister - was stuck on her head as per usual, and despite the fact that it wasn't extremely cold, she was wrapped in a cobalt, short-sleeved pea coat that had a thick white line running down the sides of it. To her, autumn mornings smelled like fresh apples and sickly sweet spices and maple syrup; it gave her the urge to just gather up all the leaves, pile them all up and jump into them like there was no tomorrow. But she was obviously a teen, and ruining her image would very much cause a rupture.<p>

* * *

><p>Abigail Lincoln, now standing tall at fifteen years old, arrived at the doors of McClintock High School with a satisfied look on her face; although, part of it was hidden as her hat does wonders when concealing her face. Some looks were given and whispers were heard, but Abby didn't mind - not at all. She was just focused on finding the people that she was assigned to keep a watch on: Wallabee Beetles, Kuki Sanban, and Hoagie P. Gilligan.<p>

"Any signs of interaction with the Teen Ninjas, Numbuh Five?" came a voice from what was presumably a walkie-talkie; it was obviously a message for Abigail, for when she was still a kid, she was part of a global organization against adult tyranny. After new recruits graduate from what they called 'Cadet school', they were given a choice to call themselves what the organization called 'Numbuhs' and the good parts begin from there.  
>And long story short, she was still loyal to them.<p>

"Slow down there, Abby hasn't seen nothin' yet! But she'll find 'em n' check, don't worry."

"Alright. Click in if there's trouble. Numbuh Twenty-Seven out."

Static and a 'click!' followed shortly after that, and the teen made her way up the stairs and into the spacious school building. Lockers were lined up row after row along the sides of the surprisingly fresh-smelling halls, and the yellow-and-white checkered floor complimented the lemon-coloured walls nicely. Abby thought that it looked quite pleasant, but she knew there was something off about it from the second she looked at it. It was a base of operations for the Teen Ninjas, a faction of teens that fight against the rights for people under the age of 13. Wearing what they called 'battle ready armor' and wielding dangerous weapons, just looking at them would tell someone that they're up to no good. The girl had a good grip on what they do, because her sister fought against her as one of them; and by the looks of it, she's a fully-fledged adult and has no time for something as 'babyish' as that.

After a while of walking through the halls with an up-to-the-minute grin on her face, she finally found one of the people she was looking for. She didn't worry about finding the others, because if she found her, then it wouldn't take long to find the others.  
>People turned to stare at her out of interest as she walked up to the other teenager, who wore a short-sleeved shirt in a dark shade of green that Abigail recognized from the moment she glared at it. Her long, raven black hair was tied up into a messy bun - the kind that swayed around as it moved - and there was a rosy blush on her cheeks that brought out her hazel eyes.<br>_Kuki Sanban_, she thought. _No doubt_.

"Oh hey, I'm Kuki!" The teenager chirped before curiously tilting her head to the side and raising an eyebrow. For some reason, one _teensy_ part of her felt that they had met somewhere before - but she couldn't quite picture it. "...Do I know you?"  
>Before giving her reply, the red-capped girl chuckled and gave the other a small smile. She knew who Kuki - Numbuh Three, to be exact - was, after all; they used to be best friends with three other people when they were in the Kids Next Door. "Uh... We were in the same math class in middle school, remember?" she uttered, the grin on her face growing wider. "Well, 'least that's what Abby thinks."<p>

"Abby?"

"Yup, that's who you're talkin' to."

The Japanese girl thought to herself for a moment, perking up when she finally managed to recall who she was. "Hmm... Ooh, now I remember! Abigail Lincoln, right? That's your real name, isn't it?"

A quick nod and a simple "That's me." were the only things that Abigail gave to answer the other girl's questions, adjusting her red hat to stay in it's place while doing so. "...Look, I know this might be sorta unexpected, but d'you... I don't know, wanna study together? Since we're in the same classes n' all, it's only natural. But it's cool if you don't want to, Abby understands."  
>"You wanna be my friend?!" At that moment, a twinkle soared across her eyes like a shooting star - she seemed eager to make a new friend. "Sure! That sounds <em>super<em> fun! So, that's tonight, then? At the library? Ooh, I'm so excited I could just -"

Their small talk was interrupted by the sound of the bell, causing Abby to almost cringe because of the loud noise; but she managed to bear with it. Waving goodbye to her 'newly found' friend, she secretly hoped that she would find the others soon - not just because she wished to complete her mission, but because she really did miss her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>{<strong> Hey hey look I put up a new chapter hurrah.

I'm sorry they're so short! I'll try to make the chapters longer once I get the motivation for it. It'll be my week's goal.

Feel free to review! **}**

-_Rina_


	3. Chapter 3

**CONFIDANTE**: **CHAPTER** **THREE**

* * *

><p>"Abby! Aaaaabbbyyyy! We're over here, come on!" yelled the Japanese-American girl, despite the fact that she was in a library. Even though she gained a few mere 'shush'es and 'be quiet's, she knew there was no other way to grab the other female's attention, anyway - she <em>was <em>at a far distance from her chosen table, after all.

* * *

><p><em>We're<em>?  
>A curious expression - which her hat made unnoticed by others - spread over Abigail's face as she thought to herself. Who was the other person? She doubted it would be anyone else that she was assigned to check up on by the Teens Next Door, but it certainly wasn't impossible, that's for sure. With her golden hoop earrings hanging behind her and her yellow backpack resting softly on her back, Abby continued to strut along to where Kuki and her friend - whom she dragged to the library to preoccupy her - were lounging.<p>

"So, how long until your new friend comes 'round?" said the bowl-cut blonde with his usual scowl, his two feet put up on the desk like it was nothing but a teen's hangout. "I bet'cha two-ty seven million dollars that she won't show up at all." His two statements just resulted in a pout and crossed arms from the female across from him.  
>There was a huff, huff, huff and a simple reply from the black-haired girl, whose messy hair bun was falling out. "Oh, be patient, Wally! As my mother says, patience is a whereto! ...Or something like that."<p>

"Oh, shut'cha pie hole." His concealed emerald eyes rolled in a fit of annoyance, earning a disappointed groan from the teenager before him. Though he felt a pang of guilt for being harsh to his - allegedly speaking -_friend_, he didn't bother to change the subject to something else. "We've been waiting for a _buhmillion_ hours, what's the point?"

"It's only been 10 minutes, Wally!"

"Whatever!"

"Is Abby interruptin' your lil' quarrel?"  
>Setting herself down on a seat beside Kuki's, the smooth-mouthed girl zipped open her backpack and casually placed her notebooks on the table. She pushed back her hat to reveal her dark brown eyes and a wide smirk laying on her face. "We gon' start this study session or not?"<p>

"Soooounds good to me!"

"Psh, fine. But I don't need to study, anyway! I've got it aaaaall covered. Kuki just dragged me here to keep her company!"

"Oh, shush, you!"

* * *

><p>The sounds of people starting to scream in shock filled the air and managed to catch the attention of the three, who were almost finished taking notes and carefully studying different subjects (with the exception of Wally as all he did was lay around and scribble). Shushing the other two before they began to scream themselves, Abigail crept out of her seat, hid behind a bookshelf and beckoned them to follow after her. She took a small pouch out of her coat pocket and got a hold of three M.A.R.B.L.E.S (Marble Armament Releases Big Loud Explosion), placing them in between her fingers as the other teens watched in awe. In fact, they almost felt that there was something familiar about them, but they obviously didn't give a care.<p>

What they all saw after coming out from behind the bookshelf was a shocking discovery, indeed. There were other teens, who were holding guns and wearing armour and doing horrible things! Was... was that one of their classmates? There was only one group of people Abby knew they could be - the Teen Ninjas! Again, the two other teenagers felt in their heart that they had encountered them attacking before, but in the past; but alas, they just figured it was their imagination working up on them again. The red-capped female motioned them to stay where they were and ran to face the armour-clad teens, M.A.R.B.L.E.S in one hand and simply just a clenched fist in the other.

The two youngsters observed Abby's actions in amazement; how did she become this good at fighting? Somehow, Wally got the urge to fight back as well, but he told himself that would just mean more trouble - like how bullies attacked him on his first day for standing up to them - and more trouble means more people trying to snag him. So he held on to his shaggy blonde hair and stayed in place with Kuki like Abby told them to. Speaking of Abigail, she was on a high roll. She knew the task of defeating them would be easy, because she knew all their tactics and movements; as an unlikely ally - her sister - told her them after she left the Teen Ninjas for good. Expertly throwing her M.A.R.B.L.E.S at the ninjas and snickering, Abigail knew that they would be beaten before they -

"Put your marbles down and your hands up before we make you!"

That voice was all too familiar - but due to their suit, she couldn't make out who it was. She knew it was a male, but there was nothing else that hinted who the person was specifically. She knew that she had met a person with that voice before, but she couldn't quite point out who it was...  
>Soon enough, a sudden realization came to her and her eyes widened in shock.<br>_Maurice_.

The words slipped out of her mouth in a flash. "Maurice...? Why are you -"

"I said put 'em down NOW!"

Silence filled the room as Abby indecisively fought with herself, a confused look on her face that even her hat wasn't able to hide. _Don't give in_, she thought. _You're stronger than this. Fight back your feelings, girl!_  
>And, to her own dismay, she gave in.<p>

Dropping the rest of her M.A.R.B.L.E.S and hesitantly putting her hand up with her head hanging down, Abby almost teared up - but she knew she needed to keep her cool. To cry over something as immature as this would make her reputation go down with a _BANG_! And to care about something such as her reputation would make her friends leave her with a _WHAM!_ straight into her heart. Right now, Abigail Lincoln couldn't keep her cool just thinking about one of her cherished friends moving over to the dark side.

Wasn't he 18 years old? That would make him an adult and not classified for the Teen Ninjas! Unless he just turned that age, then he wouldn't be able to be part of them! ...But then again, Cree told Abby that the teens don't have a decommissioning program and that they were allowed to come and go whenever they wanted to.  
>So... why didn't he stay with the Kids Next Door?<p>

Pride-filled eyes and a snicker came before the male replied with a grin. "Thanks for the extra loot."

And with that, they left - their bags filled with stolen books and Abigail's weaponry marbles. Her head still hanging low, the teenage girl took her school bag from under the desk that she was sitting at with the two other teens, who watched sadly as Abby began to leave without them. There was a quiver up their spine and they felt a strange type of sympathy, like they've seen this happen before. Knowing that they shouldn't just leave this feeling unheeded, Kuki and Wally both tried to go after her, but she was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>{ <strong>I already have plans for the next chapter. Luckily, procrastination won't get to me haha

Happy Dia de los Muertos/All Saints Day! **}**

-_Rina_


End file.
